1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to mounting apparatus for computer housing access doors.
2. Description of Related Art
A particularly useful and convenient construction for a pivotally mounted access door on an electronic apparatus, such as a computer, is typically referred to as a "single action" mounting structure. When an access door is mounted to provide this type of action, it may be simply pushed to open it an initial amount, at which point a built-in spring action opens it the rest of the way to a fully open position, and then later pushed part of the way toward its closed position, at which point the built-in spring action automatically takes over to automatically return the door the rest of the way to its closed position.
While this single action mounting action is relatively easy to describe, as conventionally constructed it can be surprisingly complex, thereby undesirably increasing its fabrication and installation/removal costs. For example, one previously utilized access door provided with a conventional "single action" pivotal mounting structure had a parts list that included metal mounting brackets, attachment screws, a metal load spring, a metal hinge pin, a plastic door tray, a spring load governing gear train, and a metal spring retainer structure.
In view of this well known, relatively high cost and complexity associated with single action access door mounting structures, it can be readily seen that a need exists for a simpler, less complicated single action access door mounting structure. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.